reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dirtbag Daryl
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Byakuya600 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Featured Article process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 03:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It's Metal from MK Wiki. I know exactly why I am banned. I don't harrass users'' NEARLY as much as I have been harrassed at MK Wiki, umm..., I haven't been at MK Wiki for a whole week! You don't understand the stupid fucking glitch that I experience on MY computer with the chat, everything except the sidebar disappears, it freezes, I try to type in H or any random key in repeatedly so I don't end up saying something that doesn't go through, (it happened to me 4x today) or to just check if it's working. My CPU = Seriously friggin' Glitchy on Chat, and i've told you guys this repeatedly that my CPU freezes or the connection fucks up what i'm trying to say. Like I told you all, TODAY, I kan't PM, Ermac said "no one gives a fuck", that hurt. I wanted to PM Tremor about something kool, but w/e. I can never see who is at the chat, the sidebar is always COMPLETELY BLANK. Bog saying that I like Christmas only cause I want a dildo or some shit, I dunno, w/e. I've told ''Royalty that the chat won't work and that it glitches, he said that it doesn't happen to him and that the chat works just fine. InoSakura is right about Ermac saying mean shit to me. I thank him for standing up for me, same goes for Comet and Xperia, but for Comet he's an admin who doesn't receive much like or respect. I DON'T COMPLETELY KNOW what Comet has done to you guys, so I will say no more and look like an arrogant little punk. I have spammed, I have harrassed, but I am not perfect and I am not the only one who has done so. That being said, I'm sick and tired of Ermac treating me like shit, it causes everyone else to "play-along". Anyways, If this ban is a glitch, then sorry. (I doubt it is though) ALSO, I came SO close to telling a Staff about Ermac, I was literally about to press Enter on what I had to say to the Staff Member, until I checked my messages on MK and Ermac said: your unbanned, you really thought you were gunna be banned for 3 months? I'm going to Community Central Wiki, BYE! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Scream. Aim. FIRE! ^^^^^ Did you not just hear me. It was a CPU Glitch that ALWAYS happens to me. There is no way I can provide proof, I didn't mean to screw up again. The Glitch I experience with the chat does not happen to anybody else, the H's were me testing if it worked. I said, "Hello?" first. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 21:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why did I get banned on the MK Wiki? Hmm2 here. Why did you ban me while going out against Mollusc on the MK Wiki? What did I do wrong? ( 01:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC)) Hmm2. What gives, I am still banned on MK Wiki! This is really frustrating. (Hmm2 (talk) 02:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC))